Déjame ayudarte
by Caskett23A
Summary: El alcohol no surge efecto. Los gritos tras el disparo se escuchan cada vez más y más alto en mi cabeza. / Kate, abre, soy Castle. -¿Castle? –pregunto confundida./-Vete, Castle. -No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no me abras la puerta. Solo es un momento. / -No, no necesito ayuda –digo, alzando la voz. –No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie. Solo necesito que te vayas.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Pensaba que todo esto ya lo tenía controlado pero el caso, este caso, me ha hecho revivir con lujos de detalle el día en el me dispararon. El doctor Burke me ha sugerido que lo abandone. Como él me ha dicho "Tú no eres la única policía en la ciudad, Kate", pero yo nunca abandono. No me rindo. Yo soy fuerte y voy a poder con esto. Estoy bien.

Pero no es así, no lo estoy. Por más que intente aparentar delante de los demás que lo estoy, no es verdad. Aquí estoy, bebiendo para intentar que las imágenes de ese día, que se repiten una y otra vez en mi mente, se disipen.

Sin embargo, no lo consigo. El alcohol no surge efecto. Los gritos tras el disparo se escuchan cada vez más y más alto en mi cabeza. Me notó mi pecho arder, como cuando fue atravesado por la bala. Por instinto me tiro al suelo, rompiendo el vaso y llenándolo todo de pequeños cristales.

Cojo mi pistola y me escondo, apoyando mi espalda en la pared, cortándome la muñeca al arrastrarme por el suelo. Pero no me duele, mi instinto de supervivencia es mayor.

He escuchado un ruido y mi corazón late aún más deprisa que hace unos segundos. Puedo escucharlo bombear en mi pecho pese a todo el ruido que sigue habiendo en mi cabeza.

Alguien ha llamado a la puerta y yo empuño bien mi arma, sin dejar de mirar a la salida. No quiero que me coja de improvisto.

-Kate, soy yo –me dice alguien pero es tal el murmullo en mi cabeza que no distingo la voz. –Kate, abre, soy Castle.

-¿Castle? –pregunto confundida.

-Sí, Castle. Abre. –Yo no me muevo de donde estoy sentada, todavía con la pistola entre mis manos. –Kate… -Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta del desastre que es ahora mismo mi apartamento. No puedo abrir, eso es lo mismo que darle la razón. Mostrarle que no estoy bien y eso no lo voy a hacer.

-Kate, por favor –insiste –sé que ha sido un día duro para ti, solo quiero hablar un rato. He escuchado ruidos. ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy cansada y quiero dormir –digo lo más segura que puedo para que no se note mi estado en mi voz, pero no ha sonado muy convincente.

-Kate, solo quiero saber cómo estás y…

-Estoy bien, Castle, puedes irte –lo interrumpo.

-Kate…

-Vete, Castle.

-No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no me abras la puerta. Solo es un momento.

-No voy a abrir. –Bufo.

-Kate, por favor… -me levanto del suelo para empezar a recoger todo. –solo abre, veo que estás bien y me marcho. –Lo primero que hago es barrer los trozos de vidrios. ¿Cómo un vaso puede contener todos estos cristales? -¿Qué es eso, Kate? ¿Cristales? –Escucho que me pregunta. Yo no contesto. –Beckett, abre la puerta –me ordenada, enfurecido. Yo sigo a lo mío sin hacerle caso. –Beckett- dice ahora golpeando fuertemente la madera. –Beckett, abre o te juro que tiro la puerta abajo. –Insiste sin dejar de azotar.

Dejo el recogedor y la escoba en la cocina y me dirijo a abrir la puerta. Castle está formando demasiado ruido y he escuchado cómo algunos de mis vecinos abrían las puertas para quejarse. Y cotillear.

-¡¿Qué?! –grito entre dientes cuando lo tengo en frente. Él me mira aturdido. -¿Vas a decir algo o te vas a ir? Ya me has visto.

-Kate… -susurra. Hago el intento de volver a cerrar la puerta al notar que se ha fijado en mi muñeca, con toda la adrenalina del momento no lo había notado, pero Richard pone un pie, impidiendo que logre cerrarla. Doy un paso hacia atrás, no quiero tener esta conversación en con Castle en el pasillo, a la vista de todos mis vecinos.

Richard entra y cierra tras de sí.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –Mira a su alrededor.

-Nada –digo cortante. –Ahora, ya me has visto. Estoy bien, puedes irte.

-No –coge mi mano, observando la herida. –Hay que curártela.

-Puedo hacerlo sola.

-¿Dónde tienes el botiquín? –me pregunta como si no me hubiese escuchado.

-Castle, puedo hacerlo sola –repito.

-Déjame ayudarte –me pide con ojos suplicantes, pero yo no quiero su ayuda. No necesito ayuda. Ni de él ni de nadie.

-Estoy bien.

-No, no lo estás. –Lo miro con odio. –Y por mucho que lo digas, no lo vas a estar. Necesitas ayuda.

-No, no necesito ayuda. –digo, alzando la voz. –No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie. Solo necesito que te vayas. –Señalo la puerta.

-No me voy a ir. –Sentencia.

-Castle…

-Necesitas dejar el caso, pueden ocuparse Ryan y Esposito. No tienes que…

No lo dejo acabar la frase. –No voy a dejar el caso.

-Kate…

-No, Castle, no voy a dejar el caso.

-Necesitas parar, tomarte unos días. Déjame que te ayude, no estás bien.

-¡No! –Grito exasperada. –Ni lo voy a dejar ni necesito tu ayuda. Lo que necesito es que me dejes en paz. Que te vayas. Que dejes de inmiscuirte en mi vida.

-Kate…

-¡Vete!

-Todo el mundo necesitamos ayuda alguna vez. No somos de hierro, a veces, necesitamos que…

-¡Que te vayas! –exclamo.

-Por favor…

-Por favor te lo pido yo, vete. Vete de mi casa, ¡vete de mi vida! –Abre la boca para decir algo pero no lo dejo decir nada, lo empujo hacia la puerta. Pone resistencia pero al ver mis ojos llenos de ira, él mismo se va.

Cierro la puerta, dejando a Castle en el otro lado. Me paso las manos por mi pelo y mi frente. Me da igual lo que él diga, estoy bien.

Me limpio las lágrimas que han empezado a recorrer mis mejillas con rabia. No tiene derecho de decirme cómo estoy o cómo dejo de estar. Y mucho menos decirme lo que necesito.

* * *

**Sé que tengo un fic empezado. Otro por terminar (o seguir) y me fata terminar el epílogo de unos de mis fics... -.- Los acabaré, todos, pero mientras tanto...**

**PD: este fic está dedicado a mi amiga Maia que le encanta este capítulo de Castle (Kill shot) y lo escribo por ella :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Cuando llegué esta mañana a la comisaría, Castle, ya estaba allí. Intenté que los nervios por verlo después de lo ocurrido la pasada noche, no se me notaran. No sé si lo logré o no pero, por suerte, no sacó el tema.

Todas las palabras que intercambiamos fueron referentes al caso. Ideas o teorías que nos llevasen hasta el francotirador. Pero en sus ojos había algo más. Nunca me había mirado de esa forma y, por más que lo intento, no logro descifrar qué es eso nuevo que hay en ellos.

Rick ha descubierto lo que significa los muñequitos de papel que el asesino nos deja en los lugares en los que elige para disparar a las víctimas. Nos da una pista de la nueva localización donde cometerá el crimen.

Demasiado tarde, el francotirador ha disparado de nuevo.

Ahora mismo, vamos en mi coche de camino al nuevo lugar.

Se puede respirar la tensión que hay en el ambiente. Rick me mira como si quisiese decirme algo, incluso, ha llegado a abrir la boca un par de veces, pero ha vuelto a cerrarla y fijar su mirada en el cristal de la ventana, observando a los transeúntes.

Yo miro a la carretera y fingir que no me estoy dando cuenta de sus dudas. No quiero volver a enfrentarme con él, y menos en este momento. Cuando estoy a punto de encararme con la maldad de esta persona, por llamarlo de alguna manera, que ni siquiera tiene un motivo para cometer estos asesinatos. No obtiene nada más que no sea diversión y placer.

XXX

Parece que esta vez ha fallado. No ha sido un disparo mortal. Le ha dado en el hombro y no en el corazón como a los demás.

"¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué es lo que hice? ¿Por qué alguien está intentando matarme?" –Es lo que me pregunta entre lágrimas la mujer herida. Yo no sé qué responder ni siquiera yo tengo las respuestas a esas preguntas. Pero esas palabras, han hecho que mi corazón se acelere, que un sudor frío vuelva a cubrir mi frente.

Intento hablar con ella, que me explique si ha visto a alguien. Los paramédicos me dicen que se la tienen que llevar y cuando su mano se aferra a mi antebrazo pidiéndome que no los deje que la saquen fuera porque él todavía está allí, mi estado de ansiedad aumenta y casi me es imposible controlarme.

Le digo que todo va a estar bien, aunque, a decir verdad, no sé si intento convencerla a ella o a mí.

Ella sigue llorando y confesando sus miedos. Los mismos miedos que tengo yo desde el día que me dispararon y que este caso ha sacado a relucir. Mi respiración se acelera. Les pido a los paramédicos que se la lleven, necesito correr hasta un lugar fuera de la vista de todos. No puedo aguantarlo más. Me está sobrepasando.

XXX

Estoy en uno de esos pasillos donde solo los empleados tienen acceso. Me quitó los guantes y la chaqueta de cuero que llevo puesta. Siento que me estoy ahogando, no es calor lo que siento es un sentimiento de angustia, de agobio, que está haciendo que corazón vaya cada vez más deprisa.

Tiro mi pistola encima de la ropa que me he quitado, también mi placa.

Me recalco en la pared de en frente para rápidamente erguirme y apoyar mi espalda en el muro que está justo detrás de mí. Me es imposible estarme quieta y sin poder alargarlo más, las lágrimas empiezan a escapar de mis ojos. Mis sollozos son cada vez más audibles, es lo único que se escuchan en ese solitario pasillo.

Me dejo caer de rodillas sin fuerzas, porque es justamente así como me siento, sin fuerzas. Perdida.

XXX

Sé que no debería hacer esto pero no puedo evitarlo. Sé que está mal y por mucho que lo niegue necesita ayuda.

Miro hacia todos lados para cerciorarme que nadie se ha dado cuenta del estado de Beckett. Hay demasiado alboroto como para que así haya sido.

XXX

Escucho pisadas y como estas son cada vez más cerca de mi escondite improvisado. Me pongo de pie y me limpio la cara con las manos lo más rápido posible. Recojo mis cosas del suelo pero cuando mis ojos se topan con los del dueño de esas pisadas, mi boca se abre.

-Castle… -digo con la voz ronca por el llanto. Carraspeo para que vuelva a mi tono normal. Él no dice nada. Mil y una palabras pasan por mi mente pero, al final, me inclino solo por dos. –Estoy bien.- Llevo mi mirada hasta el suelo, sé que ya ha visto mis ojos, que de seguro están rojos y más que irritados por culpa de haber estado llorando.

-No, no lo estás –me dice, acortando la distancia que hay entre nosotros con varios pasos.

Vuelvo a mirarlo para contradecirlo pero sin previo aviso, me abraza. Me tenso cuando sus brazos rodean mi cintura y mi aprietan fuertemente contra su pecho. No dice nada, tan solo me abraza.

Dos segundos más tarde, dejo de luchar y lloro sobre su hombro, desahogándome mientras, él, me acaricia la espalda y sigue sin soltarme.

-Lo siento –digo cuando estoy lo suficiente repuesta como para separarme.

Él niega con la cabeza. –Para eso están los amigos. –Curva sus labios en una semi sonrisa.

-Gracias –le agradezco de corazón.

Rick coge mis manos entre las suyas antes de contestarme. –Siempre. –Al escuchar esa palabra la sonrisa que se instala en mi cara es automática. Y a pesar que todo sigue estando igual. La realidad no ha cambiado ni siquiera un poquito, me siento menos pesada porque cuando se tiene a alguien en el quien confiar, alguien que sabes que nunca te abandonará ni te juzgará, todo es más fácil. Y, por suerte, yo tengo a ese alguien. Por suerte, yo tengo a Castle.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos. Nunca la había visto tan mal como en estos momentos. Parece más tranquila que cuando la encontré pero, aún, puedo escuchar algunos sollozos. Puedo notar algunos suspiros contra la piel de mi cuello.

Separo una mano de su cintura para acariciar su espalda suavemente. Estamos en esa posición hasta que se tranquiliza lo suficiente para separarse.

-Lo siento -me dice.

Niego con la cabeza. –Para eso están los amigos. –Curvo mis labios hacia arriba en una media sonrisa.

-Gracias –me agradece y puedo ver a través de sus ojos que me lo está diciendo, directamente, desde el corazón.

Cojo sus manos entre las mías antes de responderle. –Siempre. –Veo cómo en su rostro aparece una sonrisa sincera. Y, en ese momento, me doy cuenta que ha valido la pena no darme por vencido, no haberle hecho caso cuando me dijo que no necesitaba mi ayuda, cuando me pidió que desapareciera de su vida.

Da igual lo que me diga o lo que pase entre nosotros, cada vez que me necesite, estaré a su lado.

XXX

-Espo, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí atrás? –le pregunto a mi compañero cuando llegamos al lugar que me ha pedido que lo acompañe.

-Quiero enseñarte algo –me responde mientras coge algo de debajo de la mesa. Saca un rifle.

Ladeo la cabeza, sintiendo cómo un nudo se forma en mi garganta.

-¿Qué es eso?

-El rifle que te disparo. –Aprieto mis puños fuertemente, mis manos están escondidas en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

-Te estás pasando de la raya –contesto después de procesar el hecho de tener el objeto que casi me arranca la vida delante de mis ojos.

-Solo míralo –me pide, dando un paso a su izquierda.

-No –me niego, caminando hacia atrás -¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

-He estado donde tú estás. Sé por lo que estás pasando.

-Javi, estoy bien –pero mi voz llorosa me delata.

-No estás bien. –Me dice subiendo el tono de su voz para que se escuche por encima de la mía. –Solo estás tratando de actuar como si lo estuvieras. Esto, es solo una herramienta –levanta el rifle y lo mueve. –Yo lo miro confusa. Nunca me imaginé que Javi me trajese aquí para esto. No creí que se atreviera. –Un pedazo de acero. No tienes poderes mágicos, y la persona que lo disparó, no es ningún Dios todopoderoso. –Lo miro a los ojos, sabiendo que mis ojos brillantes me delatarán más aún. Pero ya no hay nada que esconder. –Solo es un tipo con un arma. Justo como el tipo que estamos cazando ahora. Y como cualquier otro tipo malo está dañado.

-Yo también. –Pronuncio después de tragar saliva.

-Cierto. –Contesta, dejando caer su peso sobre su pierna izquierda. –Y está bien. ¿Crees que es una debilidad? Pues conviértelo en tu fuerza. Es parte de ti.

Retiro mi mirada de los ojos de mis compañeros, mirando cualquier punto de esa habitación sin prestar atención. Entre abro mis labios para coger aire, en este momento el aire que inspiro por la nariz se me hace insuficiente.

Espo me tiende el rifle. –Así que úsalo.

Me lo pienso durante unos segundos hasta que al final me decido. Me acerco despacio más a la mesa, observando la punta del arma. Dejo escapar una lágrima, me es imposible seguir aguantando. Lo agarro con mis manos, mi mano derecha tiembla en el aire antes de encontrarse con el acero. Aprieto mis dedos a su alrededor y me permito llorar. Javi me mira, sin decir nada. Dejándome ahora mi espacio. Él más que nadie, sabe por lo que estoy pasando.

Lo miro y asiento, como muestra de que todo está bien, o mejor, todo irá bien. Se marcha y me deja sola.

XXX

Entro en la cafetería a la que han ido mis compañeros y Castle a investigar después de la última pista.

-Puede si nos hacemos la pregunta correcta –Digo, sonriendo a medias. Después de haber seguido el consejo de mi amigo, me siento mucho mejor. Y no solo eso, creo que he descubierto algo importante para resolver el caso. –No disparó desde el tejado porque no podía subir las escaleras. Si miráis el vídeo, hay un pequeño problema con su paso. Creo que tiene una discapacidad física.

-Robert –llama Castle al camarero.

XXX

Por fin sabemos quién es el francotirador y hemos dado con el edificio, o el edificio que pensamos que utilizará para disparar.

No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que, nos dispersamos para poder ganar tiempo.

Creo haber encontrado la habitación en la que está, empuño bien mi arma antes de entrar.

-¡Policía! ¡Detente! –grito, entrando. No sé cómo pero ha debido escucharme o verme porque nada más entrar me ataca por la espalda, tirando al suelo. Pierdo mi arma en la caída, quedando, totalmente, indefensa delante de él.

Me apunta con la suya y siento cómo mi corazón se acelera.

-Baja el arma, Lee-le ordenado, intentado mantener la calma y recuperar el control de la situación.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer –me contesta sin mover su pistola.

-¿Por qué no lo llamas por su nombre? Disparas a la gente a sangre fría.

Lee me responde con algunas frases, frases que intentan justificar lo que está haciendo.

-¿Crees que mi vida es un picnic? –le pregunto, mostrándole la cicatriz de mi pecho.

Intento hacerlo entrar en razón pero, aunque durante unos segundos he visto la duda en sus ojos, no lo consigo.

Justo cuando va dispararme, cae desplomado. Esposito le ha disparado desde el edificio de en frente.

XXX

Escucho los pasos de Beckett detrás de mí.

-Hey –la saludo cuando entra en mi campo de visión.

-Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo? –me pregunta. Su voz suena más segura que estos días atrás. Y eso me hace sentir bien.

-Esperando a mi compañera –contesto, mirando al frente. –Quizás la hayas visto. Es guapa, cree que puede saltar edificios altos de un solo salto, lleva todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y, sin embargo, todavía se las arregla para reírse de algunas de mis bromas. Si la ves, dile que me debe cientos de cafés.

Me levanto para irme, cuando he dado tan solo unos cuantos pasos, escucho la voz de Beckett llamándome. Me giro para mirarla.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar ahí.

Sonrío. –Siempre.

Ella me devuelve la sonrisa. -¿Qué tal si te invito a cenar para empezar a devolverte algunos de esos cientos de cafés que te debo?

-Mmm… me parece bien. –Contesto, acercándome para ayudarla a ponerse el abrigo.

XXX

Después de estos días duros, me he podido relajar y disfrutar la cena con Castle.

Ha insistido en acompañarme a casa, aunque eso signifique, volverse al loft en taxi.

Lo invito a pasar a tomar un café. Estoy tan a gusto en su compañía que no me quiero desprender de ella todavía.

Charlamos de todo un poco mientras nos lo bebemos. De nada serio. Nuestras risas se escuchan por todo el departamento.

Bostezo sin querer. El cansancio acumulado me está haciendo estragos.

-Será mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar, detective.

-Mañana tenemos el día libre. –Le recuerdo para retenerlo un poco más.

-Sí, pero estás cansada y necesitas dormir.

Yo asiento y suspiro, levantándome para acompañarlo hasta la puerta. Cuando llegamos, Castle se gira para despedirse.

-Lo he pasado muy bien está noche –le digo, adelantándome. Él sonríe.

-Yo también.

Sonrío nerviosa por lo que quiero hacer pero mi mente tanto duda, así que, decido dejar de pensar y me abalanzo sobre Rick, abrazándome a él.

Tarda unos segundos en corresponderme el abrazo, supongo que por la sorpresa.

Cuando me separo, lo miro ruborizada. Él me sonríe, calmado.

-Lo siento, yo solo… -empiezo a decir.

-No te disculpes por abrazarme. –Escucho que me dice, interrumpiéndome.

-Sí,… yo… -me llevo una mano a la cabeza sin saber que decir.

Sin embargo, Richard parece divertido por la situación. Sin dejar de sonreír, acorta la distancia que hay entre nosotros y me vuelve a abrazar.

-Me ha encantada escucharte y verte reír esta noche. No sabes lo que eso ha significado para mí y lo feliz que me ha hecho –me susurra en el oído. –Y que me hayas abrazado, me ha encantado. –Se separa un poco de mí y me da un beso en la mejilla.

De pronto, me he quedado sin nada que decir. Y si, hace dos minutos, mi cerebro no podía formular una frase con algo de sentido, ahora, mucho menos.

-Buenas noches, Kate –me desea antes de girarse y abrir la puerta. Pero en el mismo momento, que Castle rodea la perilla con sus dedos, lo agarro de la otra mano, tirando de él hacia mí.

* * *

**Sí, es muy parecido al capítulo de la serie. Igual, salvando la primera y última escena… pero después de un día intentado pensar cómo cambiarlo, la inspiración no viene… **

**Al menos, ya acabé con el capi de la serie, so, no puedo copiar nada más para el próximo capítulo. **

**Lo siento… **


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

-¡Hey! –exclamó, ya que yo había provocado que se tropezara con su mismo pie al tirar de él. Eso sí, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Ladeé la cabeza y lo miré apenada. Castle me acarició el brazo con la mano que antes tenía sobre la perilla. Su mano izquierda estaba enlaza con una de las mías.

Respiré hondamente y luego expulsé el aire despacio, sintiendo cómo se escapaba por mis labios.

-¿Qué pasa, Kate? –me pregunto, dando un paso, más hacia a mí, haciendo que la distancia entre nosotros fuese mínima. Me sonrió y, eso, hizo que la tensión abandonara mi cuerpo.

-No te vayas todavía –le pedí, rezando en mi interior porque no me dijese que estaba cansado o que era demasiado tarde.

-Ven, -me dijo ahora él, tirando de mí por nuestras manos unidas –vamos al sofá.

Una sonrisa tonta se instauró en mi rostro al comprender que, eso, era una respuesta afirmativa, era un sí.

Nos sentamos tan pegados que nuestras piernas se tocaban y nuestro agarre quedaba por encima de estas. Me mordí el labio inferior al ver nuestros dedos enlazados.

Noto su mirada puesta en mí y cuando me siento con el suficiente coraje de mirarlo a los ojos, giro mi cabeza para que nuestras miradas se encuentren.

Él me sigue sonriendo y yo le correspondo tímidamente. Me atrae hacia él y rodea mi cuerpo con sus dos brazos, abrazándome. Yo lo miro por encima de mis pestañas y coloco mi cabeza justo encima de su corazón, lo que hace que pueda oír sus latidos. Suspiro, ¿cuánto tiempo he soñado con este mismo momento?

Me acomodé mejor en el pecho de Rick. Noté sus labios posados en mi pelo y cómo dejó un beso ahí. Soy muy afortunada por tener a este hombre a mi lado y pensar que al principio…

Me muerdo el labio inferior, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Castle se aferra a mí con más fuerza, pero no con la suficiente para hacerme daño.

Escuchando su respiración, dejo que algunos de los momentos con Richard se agolpen en mi mente. Sonrío al recordar algunos de ellos. La verdad, que su llegada a la comisaría ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en años.

Pero mi sonrisa se borra de mi rostro cuando en mi mente aparece el día del funeral, el día en el que me dispararon. Y, esta vez, no es por el miedo que sentí cuando la bala atravesó mi cuerpo ni todos los traumas que han aparecido con este caso de nuevo, sino, por el miedo que se ha apoderado de mi pecho.

Le mentí, mentí a Rick. Le dije que no recordaba sus palabras, más bien, que no recordaba nada después del disparo, pero no es así. Lo recuerdo todo.

Me aprieto más a su cuerpo y escondo mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma. Su olor hacen que me calme un poco pero, rápidamente, el sentimiento de miedo vuelve a apoderarse de mí.

¿Qué pasará cuando sepa la verdad, cuando sepa que le mentí? ¿Podrá perdonarme? Mi cuerpo tiembla ante el pensamiento de que no lo hará y los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas.

Segundos más tarde, sale el primer sollozo de mi boca y tras él, muchos más.

Siento sus brazos rodearme con más fuerza y vuelve a darme un beso en el pelo, cosa que hace que llore más. Rick no se merece que yo lo haya engañado. Sí, tenía mis motivos pero debí explicárselo. Tal vez,…

Suspiro y todo mi cuerpo tiembla.

-¿Estás bien? –escucho que me pregunta suavemente.

¿Qué contestar? No puedo volver a mentirle y decirle la verdad me aterra.

-Kate… -me llama mientras acaricia mi espalda -, sabes que estoy aquí, ¿no? ¿Y que puedes contarme lo que sea? –un sollozo se escapa de mis labios. –Déjame ayudarte –me pide, preocupado.

Saco mi cara de mi escondite y lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y mis mejillas húmedas.

Me seca el rastro que han dejado a su paso las lágrimas y ese gesto hace que dos más salgan de mis ojos, se deslizan tan rápido que acaban estampadas en el pantalón de Rick.

Acerca sus labios a mi frente y deja el beso más tierno que jamás me han dado. Cierro los ojos ante el suave contacto de sus labios.

Cuando se separa, cojo sus manos entre las mías y juego con sus dedos nerviosa. Él no dice nada, me da mi tiempo.

-Te mentí –le confieso, mirándolo a los ojos.

El escritor arruga el entrecejo y me mira confundido.

Cojo aire, llenando mis pulmones. –Lo recuerdo, Rick –me atrevo a decir su nombre de pila. Ahora sí que está aturdido pero parece que, varios segundos después, sabe a lo que me refiero porque abre la boca para decir algo pero, enseguida, la vuelve a cerrar. –Recuerdo lo que me dijiste el día en el que me dispararon.

Cierro los ojos, esperando su reacción, esperando a que me diga lo decepcionado que está y lo mucho que le ha dolido mi engaño, pero no, no es así.

El dulce contacto de sus dedos en mis mejillas, recolocándome un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, hace que mis ojos se abran y lo vean con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo sé –me dice, calmado con voz baja.

Ahora es mi turno para mirarlo confundida y con el entrecejo fruncido.

-El día que viniste a buscarme a la firma de libros –me recuerda. –Te entendí en los columpios. Sé que me pediste tiempo. –Acaricia despacio mi mejilla.- Y, quiero que sepas que, te lo voy a dar, todo el que necesites.

Yo sonrío y pongo mi mano encima de la que tiene él en mi cara.

-Gracias –murmuro.

-Siempre –decimos los dos a la vez, lo que hace que riamos.

Me vuelvo a recostar en su pecho y siento cómo el peina mi cabello con sus dedos.

-Pensé que te iba a perder… -susurro.

-¿Por eso llorabas? –me pregunta sin dejar de enredar sus dedos en mi pelo.

-Sí –confieso.

-Nunca me vas a perder. Te lo prometo. –Me yergo y dejo un beso sobre su mejilla. Sé que cuando me he separado, Rick ha podido ver que mis mejillas estaban teñidas de rojos. Él, sin embargo, parece emocionado. -¿Sabes? Este es el primer beso que me das. –Sonríe.

Ahora soy yo la que acaricio su mejilla. –No, no lo es. –Alza las cejas, interrogativo –El primer fue en ese callejón cuando estábamos investigando.

Él ríe entre dientes. –La verdad, es que pensé que me ibas a pegar cuando te separaste pero cuando me devolviste el beso…

Sonrió y le alboroto el flequillo.

-Creí que solo había sido para que no nos descubrieran.

-Puede –digo, divertida. Ríe.

-Mi primer beso, en cambio, fue al principio, principio de conocernos.

-sí, pero para robarme los informes.

-No, -niega. –El libro fue para eso. El beso fue porque estaba deseando hacerlo, aunque… no en la mejilla precisamente…

Acorto la distancia que hay entre nuestros rostros. –Entonces, si no era en la mejilla donde me querías besar, ¿dónde era? –lo tiento.

-Kate… -me dice, tragando saliva. Sé que se está conteniendo.

Yo me acerco todavía más y rozo mis labios con los suyos. Sonrío al notar su reacción. Cuando le paso la lengua por el labio inferior, deja de controlarse y me agarra de la nunca para besarme. Su lengua se encuentra con la mía y gimo, haciendo que Rick profundice más el beso.

Junta su frente con la mía. Los dos tenemos una inmensa sonrisa en la cara y nuestra respiración está entre cortada.

-Te quiero –dice sobre mis labios y vuelve a besarme.

-Te quiero –le respondo entre beso y beso.

**Fin**

**El capítulo de la serie está acabado y las cosas entre ellos "arregladas", así que, no tiene mucho sentido seguir más.**

**Gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios **


End file.
